Histoire et vie dans Skip beat
by AkatsukinoRyu
Summary: Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'avais en tête. Pour l'instant il s'agit d'un one-shot mais je publierai sans doute d'autres histoires pas forcement en lien les unes avec les autres.


Bonjour, il s'agit de ma première histoire publiée (mais pas forcément la première écrite). Il s'agira d'une série d'histoires courtes, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Disclaimer: Skip beat et ses personnages malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas, sur ce bonne lecture :)

Kyoko luttait pour se réveiller, encore un peu groggy par la douleur et la fatigue (combinaison fatale), son corps lui paraissait lourd et refusait de répondre à ses ordres. Couchée sur le dos les yeux fermés, elle écoutait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La fenêtre devait être ouverte puisqu'elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux chantaient ainsi que le vent passant parmi les feuilles des arbres. Elle distinguait un bourdonnement indistinct à coté d'elle. En se concentrant elle pouvait discerner plusieurs voix, l'une d'entre elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus familière que l'autre. Son esprit ressentit le besoin vitale d'appeler auprès d'elle le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle fit un effort supplémentaire pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elles se disaient. La discussion lui permettrait sans doute, à la fois de resituer les deux interlocuteurs et aussi de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- ….pas de souci … faire…..juste une frayeur…la garderons …un peu

\- Combien de jours….. ?

\- ….trois ou quatre…

Concentré sur les bribes de conversation qu'elle captait Kyoko ne se sentit pas replongé dans le sommeil. Les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour se garder éveiller avaient fini d'épuiser son organisme déjà fatigué.

Elle sentit d'abord une main douce effleurer son front, puis elle entendit une voix enfantine à laquelle répondit une voix plus grave. Son lit s'affaissa lui indiquant que quelqu'un se trouvait désormais sur son lit. Un petit corps chaud vint se blottir contre son flanc gauche et une main d'enfant serra la sienne. De nouveau elle entendit la voix grave :

\- Ne la réveille pas. Je reviens dans un instant.

\- Oui, papa.

Quand Kyoko parvint enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, deux yeux de la même couleur que les siens l'observaient attentivement. Kyoko utilisa sa main droite pour caresser les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- J'ai une petite sœur maintenant.

\- Ah oui ?

L'enfant hocha la tête frénétiquement

\- Oui et elle s'appelle Ichihime, elle est très belle.

\- Et tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Elle vit l'enfant devenir pensif avant de reprendre :

\- Papa m'a dit que désormais en tant que grand frère je devrais pendre soin d'elle et la protéger aussi quelque fois.

\- Oui, mais pas tout le temps, tu devras surtout jouer avec elle parfois il se pourra que tu ne veuilles pas et tu auras, dans ces occasions tout à fait le droit de refuser qu'elle t'accompagne. Mais jamais tu ne devras la rejeter. D'accord?

L'enfant hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

\- Tu sais elle est toute petite, et elle fait que dormir pour l'instant. Je la laisserais jouer avec mes voitures et aussi avec mes amis, mais ils devront faire attention à elle.

Kyoko caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de son père. Pour elle son fils était l'un des plus beaux sur terre (elle avait conscience de ne pas être très objective).

\- Ryu, je t'avais dit de laisser ta mère dormir.

\- Mais elle s'est réveillé tout seul.

Kyoko se tourna vers la porte pour voir son mari entrer dans la chambre avec un paquet dans les bras.

\- Bonjour, mon amour. Il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. J'ai dans les bras quelqu'un qui voulait te rencontrer depuis hier matin. Voilà mademoiselle, je vous présente votre mère Kyoko Hizuri. Mon ange je te présente ta fille Ichihime - Hime-chan- Hizuri. Il la mit délicatement entre ses bras.

Kyoko écarta les pans de la couverture qui lui cachait le visage de sa fille, ses deux bras s'agitèrent. Kyoko prit un de ses petits poings fermé dans sa main, elle le porta à sa joue pour le caresser.

\- Bonjour, ma toute belle, comme tu m'as manqué. Kyoko caressa sa joue. Elle vit sa fille ouvrir ses yeux. Oh, mon Dieu, Kuon, ses yeux.

\- Oui, maman a dit la même chose quand elle l'a regardé pour la première fois, apparemment ses yeux ont la même couleur que les miens à ma naissance.

\- Tu feras des ravages quand tu seras grande ma belle, tout comme ton grand frère. Vous formerez une sacrée paire tous les deux.

Kyoko releva la tête et observa autour d'elle. Son mari, Kuon, leur fils Ryuichi, dans ses bras lui parlant avec animation et leur fille, le nouveau membre de la famille (mais peut-être pas la dernière), dans ses bras à elle.


End file.
